


Love Hotel (2)

by myherofuckademia



Series: Love Hotel [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Breeding, Dark, F/M, Manipulation, Masturbation, Obsessive Behavior, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Sugar Daddy, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:42:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27337375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myherofuckademia/pseuds/myherofuckademia
Summary: A month after the night at the love hotel, the night together in the lotus room as he chained you up and fucked your raw. But there were consequences to your actions. A poor little college students got pregnant by her sugar daddy.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Series: Love Hotel [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996108
Comments: 3
Kudos: 207





	Love Hotel (2)

Your relationship with Kuroo remained the same the weeks after your night at the love hotel, he even took you back a few times. 

“Did my girl get everything she wanted.” He chuckled, his lips against the nape of your neck as you put down your shopping bags. 

Once a month he spoiled you on a shopping trip. You went around the trendy neighbourhoods in Tokyo and wanted to buy you anything your greedy little hands touched. You knew you were running out of closet space again but who cared, you were bathed in Kuroo’s attention, love and wealth. 

But that night after your first visit to the love hotel, he became more possessive. He wanted to know what you were doing after class, who were you hanging out and persuading you not to hang out with them.

That was how you got a shopping trip out of it. You took off your shoes and left them by the door as you fully entered the hotel room. It was the same one that you visited before. You tried to shuffle the bags closer to the wall to sneak into your parent’s house when you left. 

As you bent over, you felt the brush of Kuroo’s hips against yours. You leaned a little forward at the thrust he gave against you. 

“Tetsurō?” You asked as you looked over your shoulder.

There was a dark expression that crossed his face, he grabbed your hips and pulled you flush against him. He used one hand to pull the side of your sweater neck to expose your skin. He kissed it gently but soon became rough.

“Right here, Tetsurō?” You asked with a yelp.

He whispered in your ear, “Yes, I want it now.” He lips found the side of your face and he kissed you deeply, “I missed your body all week, so many meetings but no time for my princess. Plus I know you love it.”

You couldn’t argue with that, you spun around in his arms to face him and pulled him into a deep kiss, you lifted your leg to wrap around his waist. He picked you up and you wrapped both around him. He pushed you against the wall, making a mess of the bags by it. He pinned your arms over your head and held you there while you made out.

“Do you know how hard it is to be apart from you?” he asked. 

“Really hard?” You asked, your lips so close to his. You could feel his heat radiating off of him. You had missed him too, spending your free time thinking about him. He seemed like he was always on your mind.

“Yeah princess, it is. I feel so guilty, I want to be with you all the time.” He kissed you again. You knew that Kuroo made up for being away on business so much by lavishing you in gifts, you weren’t mad that he had to be away because of work but that didn’t prevent you from missing him. 

You continued to make out, his lips hot and soft against yours. A longing that he always carried with him. You thought Kuroo just liked you, loved you even, but you didn’t realize how deep his affections went. How they traversed into dangerous territory. Kuroo’s cock twitched in his suit pants at the idea that his seed might have taken last time.

That you were soon going to find out that you were carrying his child. He was already planning the ring to buy you once you found out. But tonight was just an extra precaution. 

He put you down eventually and herded you to the bed. He kept his wide hand on your lower back as he brought you to the soft bed of the hotel. As Kuroo gazed down on you his cock twitched at a mental image of you glowing with pregnancy, living in a big house in the country. You being the perfect housewife. 

He was thinking three kids, if you ended up with more by accident that was fine too. He just wanted to have a good couple of years where you were knocked up. 

“Tetsurō? You asked as you looked up at him. Your gaze was curious, wondering what he was thinking as he gazed down lovingly at you.

“Oh, sorry princess. I had a daydream.” He chuckled as he started to loosen his tie. 

“About what?” You asked as you started to unbutton your shirt, exposing your lace white bra underneath. A bra that he bought for you a week earlier.

His hands palmed at your breast which caused you to moan and arch your back a little. He chuckled and replied, “How cute you’re going to look in the stockings I bought you. I can’t wait to use them next time.”

You chuckled, “You’re such a pervert, Tetsurō.” 

He got onto the bed and took the tie off his neck. He then tied it quickly around your wrists, pulling them together, skin pressed against skin as your wrists overlapped. He went in for a kiss, touching the side of your face carefully.

You were going to make a beautiful wife. 

Kuroo helped you get undressed, leaving you completely nude while he pulled his cock out of his slacks. He jerked himself off a couple of times and smirked as he did it. You watched his hard cock bounce with each thrust of his hand in anticipation. 

“Like what you see, princess?” He asked.

“I always like you cock, Tetsurō.” You chuckled. 

He smiled at you and gazed at your body lovingly, it was all going to change so soon. He palmed a hand down your abdomen and you giggled because it tickled. He licked his lips and continued to jerk his cock off.

“I think I’m hard enough now.” He said as he let go of his cock and got between your thighs. He ran a thumb across your pussy and watched your shiver. 

You were just too good to be true sometimes. 

“We need a condom!” You chirped as you felt the head of his cock brush up against your folds, “Remember?” 

“Right, right.” He said as he pulled his cock away and pulled one out of his pocket, he had done the same method that he did a few weeks earlier. He spent his lunch break poking holes in the condom. 

You hooked your hands, still bound by the tie under the pillow and lifted your hips slightly. He smiled down at you, so well trained. 

You were perfect for him. 

He sheathed his cock in the faulty condom and lined himself up with your pussy. You didn’t notice anything. Perfect. He kept his hands on your hips as you wrapped your legs around his waist. 

He pushed himself inside you, the feeling caused you to grip the pillow tighter. Your hands bound like that was so cute, it wasn’t as intense as some of the other stuff you had done in the past. 

His cock speared into you, you arched your back and moaned. You felt pleasure run up your spine and he started to thrust into you. Your pussy a vice around his cock, you felt so amazing around him. 

He was in heaven with you, he couldn’t wait to get a ring around the finger. A claim that you were his. He wondered how many diamonds were too many. He gripped onto your thighs and started to move faster.

The bed thankfully didn’t hit the wall because it was fastened to the floor. He licked his lips and dipped his head against your nipple and started to lap at it. You shivered, causing your pussy to tighten around his cock.

“Oh fuck, that’s a good girl.” He groaned. 

“Tetsurō!” you yelped as you arched your back slightly as the feeling of his wet mouth against your sensitive nipple. He recently had a fixation for it, and you were noticing that they were starting to ache long after your time together. 

That and the weight gain. But you brushed it off to it just being school. Kuroo didn’t seem concerned when you told him. 

He continued to fuck you like that, marignally picking up the pace every so often. He watched your body bounce with each thrust, he thought you looked gorgeous with your hair in your face, your hands tied up and your body being fucked out. 

“You’re perfect.” He said, “Absolutely perfect.” 

“Thank you, Tetsurō.” You moaned, “You’re perfect too, I’ve never met someone like you before. And I don’t think I ever will.” You smiled at him.

You won’t have to, Kuroo thought as he moved his body with yours. A well oiled machine that made up your time together. He wondered how far along a pregnant woman must be before she had to stop having sex. But Kuroo promised himself that he’d be more gentle once the test came back positive. 

He kept up that pace as he felt pleasure run through his body, edging him closer to his orgasm. He loved the feeling of you around him, he was addicted to it.

He was never letting you go. 

You started to kiss his neck, leaving marks on his neck. You moaned against his skin, feeling the flustered flesh under your lips. You left the occasional bite but when he did he just thrusted harder into you. You knew how to turn him on. 

“I’m close, princess, so close.” He grunted as he continued to fuck you wildly. Long gone were the days of gentle sex that he used to give you. It seemed like recently he was all rough hands, licks and thrusts. 

You moaned and arched your back as he continued to fuck into you.

“Tell me you’re a good girl, my good girl.” He grunted as he continued his movements inside of you.

“I’m a good girl!” You yelped, “I’m your good girl!”

As he came inside you, you felt euphoria, his hands carefully trailed up your sides before he laid down beside you.

He pulled you into his arms and kissed at the side of your head wordlessly, then he took the condom off and threw it in the trash. When he came back to bed, he held onto your hand, “I was thinking of taking you shopping tomorrow, those new Nike shoes came out, I thought you’d like them.”

You melted into Kuroo’s arms at the prospect of getting the Nikes you had been eyeing since the announcement, you smiled up at him and said, “Of course, Tetsurō. I love when you buy things for me.”

He just smiled, “That’s my girl.” 

But then something changed after that night at the love hotel, that fateful night in the lotus room. You knew it wasn’t your most recent visit with him… But the one from about a month ago, where he tied you down, fucked you until you screamed and seemed awfully pleased with himself. 

It started off with the nausea, then the lower back pain and eventually the fatigue. You didn’t know what was wrong with you, you tried to play it off as just some kind of weird flu that would go away eventually. 

When your friends asked you why you were sleeping so much, you simply replied, “Over studying, can never find the time to sleep anymore!”

When you got sick after lunch or gagged over the smell of food at a food stall, you said, “I just have a sensitive nose!” 

When your pants stopped fitting, you felt a shiver of anxiety over it but you just assured yourself that it was too much, triple beef and bean burritos on campus. 

“You seem like you’re pregnant.” One of your friends said over lunch one day.

You chuckled and said, “Nah.” But there was a part of you that worried about it. You weren’t known for getting sick like this or getting sick that long. 

And then you missed your period. 

After class, when you knew your parents were home, you bought a pregnancy test to take at home. You took it and waited anxiously on the toilet. There was no way this was happening. He used a condom every time! How could you get pregnant? 

Five minutes later, you looked at the test and saw it was positive. You froze as you looked at it. A positive pregnancy test, you were only twenty with no boyfriend and a sugar daddy. You weren’t even married!

“Oh no.” You said, your voice barely a whimper as you got up from the toilet and started to cry. What were you going to do? It was Kuroo’s but he never talked about wanting to have kids or anything. 

You threw the test, wrapped in a plastic bag, in the trash can behind your house. Your parents would hopefully never find out, but they would find out soon what happened to their daughter. As you walked back inside your house, you placed a hand on your stomach, soon it was going to be swollen with Kuroo’s child.

You swallowed hard and went back inside to talk to Kuroo on the phone. You sent him a text asking him if he was busy and he wanted to talk. You didn’t even have to wait a minute before you got the call from Kuroo. 

“Hey babe, what’s going on? Is everything okay?” He asked.

You started to tear up as you sat on the couch, you wiped your tears away with your free hand as you whimpered out, “No.” 

“Oh baby, what happened? DId something happen at school, did one of your heels break? C’mon tell me.” He said, if only your problems were that small. If only it was a broken heel and not a life altering situation.

You whimpered for a few moments, trying to find the words to explain what was going on. Was Kuroo going to reject you? Hurt you? Leave you? You swallowed and found the courage to say, “Kuroo, I’m pregnant. I don’t know how this happened…”

He was quiet for a moment, which made you cry harder. You cried loudly into your phone. You started to blubber, “Don’t leave me, Kuroo. Please, I’ll get rid of the baby, anything. Just don’t leave me.” 

“Honey.” he said, his voice comforting, like aloe on a wound, “I’m not going anywhere. Why would you think I was leaving? Do you think so little of me?”

“No, no Tetsurō, that’s not what I was saying. It’s just that you never talked about having children and-”

“Honey, baby, sweetheart. I’m not going anywhere. Now why don’t we meet up tonight at my place, spend the night. The stress isn’t good for the baby anyway.” He said, “I’ll pick you up before your parents come home.”

You sniffled and said, “okay, right. Okay, that sounds good.” You swallowed, “Are you mad?”

“Mad? No way, baby. I’m a man that takes accountability for my failings, I should’ve made sure the condoms were better. I’m so sorry baby, this is my fault. You have nothing to be sorry for.” Maybe he should take up the violin with how well he was able to play you.

You calmed down a little, your breathing evened out and he continued to say comforting words. Promises that he wasn’t going anywhere, that he was going to be with you forever. That you’d make the cutest family.

“When will you pick me up?” You asked.

“How does another hour sound? Bring a night bag, I can’t have you stealing my t-shirts again.” He chuckled in an attempt to make you laugh.

You chuckled a little bit at his comment and swallowed down the rest of the sadness you felt. Kuroo always knew how to make things better and how to fix a problem. There was nothing he couldn’t solve, that was probably why he got so far in his company, and always got what he wanted. 

You smiled a little bit, a careful hand across your stomach, “So we’re having a baby.” 

“We are.” You could hear the smile in his voice, “We are having a baby together. Not how I expected things to go, but isn’t life just like that.” 

“Yeah, I’ll see you in an hour Tetsurō.” You said, “I don’t want to hold you up any further.”

“Okay, baby, don’t stress out too much. Just go get your bag and wait for me in the driveway. I love you.”

You blushed, “I love you too.” 

He hung up the phone and relaxed in his office chair. He smirked to himself. Guess meticulously poking holes in the condoms the past few weeks had finally worked. He palmed himself through his pants, you were going to make the perfect baby mama.

He picked you up within the next hour, in his sleek BMW. You clutched your knapsack full of your overnight ideas close to your chest. You slipped into the car and the first thing that Kuroo did was lean in to kiss you. 

He pulled the knapsack away from your arms, placed a hand on your nonexistent bump and went in for another kiss, he wanted it under his palm. A reminder of what was to come, “It’s going to be okay, I promise. I’ll take care of everything.” 

You nodded fearfully, you were so young. You were only twenty, still in university. You hadn’t even finished your degree or looked for jobs. You were barely an adult and here you were, with the promise of a swollen belly and eventually a squirming baby.

Kuroo noticed your worry with the furrow of your brow, “Don’t be so scared, you know for a long time women had children around your age. So there’s nothing wrong with it. You can do it, baby. I promise. And I’ll be here no matter what.” 

“Okay, thank you, I’m just really scared.” You admitted. 

He smiled at you, “Well tonight we’re just going to have a good time together. The stress isn’t good for the baby or you, you have enough going on.” 

When you got to his house, he made you a late lunch and watched you intently as you ate. It was something simple, rice that he had left over with some beef. He reminded himself not to serve you as much fish as that would be bad for the baby. 

He wondered if he could bring you back to the love hotel before you got too pregnant, one night like he had the time he conceived a child with you. Tie up your swollen form, eat sushi off your growing bump. Feel up your changing form and drink from your sweet nipples. 

He wondered what sushi eaten off a pregnant woman’s body would be like, could you balance it or would he have to punish you. He licked his lips at the thought, which made you give him a curious glance as you ate. 

“Sorry, thinking about maybe getting some ice cream after dinner.” He smiled at you.

He put that idea to the side so he didn’t get too hard while you ate. He had to be a supportive partner, still your sugar daddy, but now your baby daddy.

He bought your ice cream after dinner, the entire time in line to get ice cream, he had his hand on your stomach or on your lower back. He rubbed small circles against the skin and kissed your neck when you were neck in line.

Back at the house, you ate the ice cream in front of the television. You were watching some comedy which made you laugh every couple of minutes. Kuroo's hand was on your stomach again, he was becoming quite attached to something that was the size of a poppy seed.

“Tomorrow we’ll tell your parents.” He said, “It’s better to tell them earlier.” In his head he knew that they were going to react poorly, he knew that your parents were more of the conservative side. 

“What if they react poorly?” You asked, worry in your tone.

He leaned over to you and wiped away from ice cream with his thumb, “Then I’ll be there with you.” 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too, baby girl. And don’t worry, no matter what happens. I’m not going anywhere, you’re stuck with me. Okay?” His smile hid the malice in his words. You were never going to get rid of him, even if you wanted. 

That night, when you were lying beside him, on your back. Your shirt was ridden up, exposing your stomach. There was no roundness to it, but Kuroo was anticipating it. He wondered how long it would take, he came from a family of big babies. He wondered if it would sit low, if it would be active. But for now it was just the size of a poppyseed, so small. 

Kuroo laid beside you, hand on your stomach with his fist around his cock. He pumped his fist wildly around his cock, using spit as lube. He had been holding back having sex with you all day, and now that you were knocked up with his child he couldn’t help himself. 

He didn’t want to pressure you into sex, it was a hard enough day already and tomorrow was going to be hard. But once you got comfortable then he’d fuck you every day until you popped. Ideas of your pregnant form swirled in his mind with every pump of his cock.

Your changing body, your growing breasts. How even today he caught you touching the nonexistent bump but as the months grew on that would change. Soon you’d be plump with child, hand on your lower back as you waddled through the house. 

The image of you on your knee, bump on full display as you opened your mouth for him to stick his cock in. Or you bounce on his cock, five months along, a nice size bump around your abdomen as you take his entire cock. 

Still a good girl, still the perfect wife. 

He knew after this pregnancy he’d get you knocked up again, he was thinking about four pregnancies in total. Four little brats sucing from your breasts, hanging onto your hips. And every time Kuroo would put them inside of you with heavy thrusts. Rounded out for the next couple of years. 

You were going to make a beautiful mother, strong and maternal, the perfect housewife for a man like Kuroo. He knew your relationship was a little unconventional, but he was a man of tradition. The man works, the woman stays at home and feeds the little brats.

He wondered if you’d wear an apron while you cooked. That made his cock twitch in his palm. 

“Fuck.” he grunted.

You whimpered a little bit in your sleep but stayed asleep. He looked over at your sleeping form, he licked his lips at your angelic features. You looked so peaceful when you slept. He continued to stroke his cock as he kept his eyes on you.

You looked perfect, you were going to make the perfect wife for him. All swollen with his seed. He’d let you finish your semester at school just because he wanted to know what the other students at your university would think of their classmates all heavy with child. 

Huffing and puffing as you tried to get from class to class, your bump on a proud display and a ring on your finger. You rubbed the bump aimlessly as you studied, feeling the kicks while you were in lecture. He’d help you with stretches, making sure you took your vitamins. He was going to be a loving father and husband.

But after the semester, you were going to be his housewife. Pretty in your maternity dresses, nursing your child by the kitchen counter. Always ready for him.

He’d still lather you in precious gifts, after all that was what a husband did. Husband’s worshipped their wives and in return they got the perfect little housewife. He would train you so well to be perfect for him, he already trained you to be the perfect submissive. This was just the next step. 

He came on his hand and relaxed against the bed. He groaned and squeezed his eyes shut as he came. 

“Fuck.” He grunted. 

His breathing was shaky as he slowly opened his eyes and still saw you fast asleep beside him. He smiled to himself, this plan was going swimmingly. 

The next morning you were anxious, no matter how many times Kuroo assured you, you still had a pinch of anxiety in your gut. One the drive back to your house, Kuroo had his hand on your nonexistent bump again, palming his hand across your shirt.

He had become quite attached to the baby over night, his assuring words did little to soothe your mind. You were still young, pregnant, and unmarried. All you had was a sugar daddy who was now your baby daddy. Not ideal. 

When you entered the house, your parents were surprised to see a much older man on your arm. Kuroo was all smiles as he took his sunglasses off, he dressed in his finest suit for the meeting while you were wearing a spare change of clothes. They were still more expensive than a simple t-shirt but not on the level that Kuroo was on.

“Hi mom, dad.” You smiled hesitantly, “Can we talk for a moment?” Your heart thrummed in your chest with anxiety as your parents looked at you with confusion. 

Cautiously your parents sat down on the couch and you across from them. Kuroo held your hand tightly, a reassuring pressure that everything was going to be okay. 

“Who is this?” Your father asked.

“This is Tetsurō Kuroo, he’s my boyfriend. We’ve been seeing each other for the last year.” You said there was a slight shake in your voice.

Your mother narrowed her eyes at Kuroo, “How old are you, Mr. Kuroo?”

“Twenty seven, turning twenty eight in November.” He smiled, “I care for your daughter very much, we met on a dating app and she was worried about telling both of you because of the age difference. But I have been taking good care of her.” 

That was far from a lie, you snuck into a club one night and ran into him there. He took pity on your less than fashionable taste and offered to change it up. You chuckled and told him that he was crazy. But he was persistent. He charmed you out of your skirt and took your virginity that night. A far cry from a dating app. 

“There is also something else we have to tell you.” You whimpered, tears were starting to well up in your eyes as you swallowed hard. Your bottom lip trembled as you felt your heart race in your ears. 

There were a couple of moments of silence before Kuroo spoke for you, “She’s pregnant. We’re expecting a child together.” He held his head high while you dropped yours down. 

Silence filled the room once more except for the tick of the clock in the living room. Kuroo held his head eye, maintaining eye contact with your father, whose expression was changing by the second. Kuroo read this situation like a business transaction, except he was getting the better deal. He was getting a wife and child out of this, marriage was business in a way. And he wanted you at the end of the day. The best deal he could make. 

“Get out.” Your father said simply. 

You looked up, fear crossed your face as you asked, “What?”

“I’m not going let my daughter have a child out of wedlock, either you get rid of it or leave.” 

“Honey, don’t.” Your mother said as she tugged on the sleeve of your father’s shirt. The same fear crossed her face.

“Get out, leave. Pick your things up in the morning.” Your father said sternly, “I won’t have my daughter be a knocked up whore to some business man.” 

Kuroo smirked internally, perfect. Dividing you from your family will only bring you closer to him. Without your parents who will you have? Just him. He squeezed your hand and said, “Sir, please.”

“Don’t sir me, this is your fault too. You think that you can come into my house and tell me that you’ve been fucking my daughter for a year!” 

“Sir, we wanted to hide it because we were worried about causing you trouble. She’s told me that you have a heart condition. We didn’t want to make it worse.” 

“Leave.” Your father said, “Pick your stuff up tomorrow.” He then got up and left. Your mother was close behind. 

You sobbed into your hands and Kuroo rubbed your back, he held onto your hand. Eventually he got up and said, “Let’s get going, I think the conversation is done for now.” 

You nodded, sniffled a little bit and got up. You felt him rest his hand on your lower back. He kissed you on the cheek, a promise he was going to abandon you. 

Once you were by the car, Kuroo got on his knee and kissed your nonexistent bump, “This is a promise. 

You nodded, tears in your eyes. When he got back up, he leaned in and kissed you on the lips. You wrapped your arms around him tightly and held him for a moment. 

Out of the corner of Kuroo’s eye, he could see your mother by the window. When he pulled away, he gave her a look before he opened the door to the car and helped you in. 

Perfect, this situation for him went better than expected. Now all he had to do was buy the ring and make it official. 

You spent the day at his place. Kuroo treated you like a princess. He rubbed your back, gave you multiple kisses and promised you the world. 

“I’m not going to abandon you like your parents.” He promised, “They left you behind because you’re pregnant, but not me, babe. We’re going to make a new family, together.” 

You nodded, sniffled a little bit as you wiped your tears away. It felt like your heart has been taken from you but you acknowledged that Kuroo was trying to mend it back together. 

Kuroo on the other hand was beyond pleased with himself. He thought it was going to take a lot longer to separate you from your family. Now that you were tied to him with the baby, he could move onto the next step. The wedding.

He talked about having a wedding with you, he said that you could have a simple shrine ceremony within the month. But anything bigger than that would have to wait. 

“We’ll have something more lavish once the baby is born. The whole party.” He smiled as he tucked hair behind your ear, “How does that sound?”

“Sounds great, at least the baby won’t be born out of wedlock.” You said as you cupped your stomach, even though there was little to no bump you had started to rub it gently because Kuroo did it.

He leaned over and laid his hand over yours, “Of course, I wouldn’t let my future wife and mother of my child go without. I told you, I’m taking care of everything.” 

You nodded and smiled a little more. The idea of having a family with Kuroo sounded nice, you knew he’d never leave you. 

“I love you.” You said earnestly, there was a shine in your eye as you said it.

Kuroo smiled and responded, “I love you too.”

You got tired easily from crying most of the day and retired to bed earlier. You left your clothes on the floor and got under the covers in nothing but one of Kuroo’s shirts and your underwear. 

Kuroo laid beside you, he checked his laptop for work things. He booked tomorrow off to get your belongings and a ring. He scrolled through sites to find the perfect ring for you. Everything about the wedding had to be perfect, only the best for you.

His little housewife. 

When you were fast asleep he tucked a piece of hair behind your ear as he got up and grabbed your phone from your pants pocket on the floor, he knew you were a little reckless and didn’t put a lock on the phone. He walked out of the room and found your parents' contact. 

The phone rang a few times before they picked up, it was your mother’s voice that said, “hello? Honey? I’m so sorry. We were taken by surprise, I’m so sorry please come home.” 

Kuroo picked up the pack of cigarettes from the kitchen counter along with a lighter. He stood out on the deck of the house and lit one. He held it between his teeth as he said, “Hi, it’s Tetsurō! Kuroo. We met earlier, when you kicked your daughter out for being pregnant. I wanted to apologize earlier, I feel as if I didn’t make a great impression.”

“Oh, Mr. Kuroo.” 

“I wanted to apologize for getting your daughter pregnant, I should’ve been the more responsible adult in the situation. I promise she’s in good hands, we’re planning on seeing a doctor soon. But I have something to ask of you.”

“Of course.”

“Just leave her alone for a few months, there is going to be a lot of changes going on. She will stay with me and I’ll pick up her things in the morning. In exchange I’ll give you the money to help pay for your husband’s heart medications, your daughter has told me that it’s been a bit of a financial struggle.” 

“Oh Mr. Kuroo, you don’t have to.” 

“I want to, if your daughter is to be my wife and the mother of my child, I need to help out the family. 

“But she will call us when she’s adjusted right?” Your mother asked. 

Kuroo smirked, hook, line and sinker, “Of course. With the baby, moving and wedding, it’s going to be a lot for her. I think it’s safe to just keep her here. It’ll be less stressful on you and your husband.”

You weren’t going to be seeing your family for a good while, and why would you they essentially kicked you out and now wanted you back. Plus isn’t the whole point of getting married being that you live with your husband?

“I understand.” Your mother said, “Do you live close to the school?”

“Yes, less than a full bus ride away. She could walk when the weather gets nicer.” He smiled, “She’ll finish her degree, something I will be taking care of as well.” 

“Thank you Mr. Kuroo, I want my daughter to have an education.” 

Kuroo smirked, the only degree you’ll be getting is your Mrs Degree. He exhaled smoke as your mother explained why it was important that you finished school. He pretended to agree with her whole heartedly, an educated mother means an educated child after all. 

Kuroo palmed himself through his pants, the thought of you being barefoot and pregnant, not using that pesky degree for anything useful. Why would you, he was going to take care of everything!

“Great, I’ll send the wedding photos in about a month. We’re hoping to get it done soon before she starts to show. You can decide if you want to hang it up or not.” Kuroo said as he exhaled smoke, “But I’ll be in touch, however I think for the next little while she’ll need to rest up so nothing happens to the baby. I’ll call again when she’s ready to talk.” Then hung up.

He finished his cigarette, pleased with himself. In business it was important to get what you wanted. And Kuroo wanted you, tomorrow he’d find a ring for you and before you started to show you would be wed. 

He smirked around the cigarette, he had you all to himself. Now with a baby on the way, there was no way you were going to leave. Pretty girls like you deserve to be married off young. He stamped it out against the wall of the house and left it on the ground.

He was too pleased with himself after all Mrs. Kuroo just had a nice ring to it.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @nothingbuthaikyuu


End file.
